Sudrik
The Sudrik, or Imperial Dwarves, are the Stonefolk of the southern nation. Val-Sudri was left mostly intact by the Shattering, which the Sudrik claim is due to their abandonment of outdated and tiresome Stonefolk customs. Long ago, the Sudrik allied with the Genari Imperium and adopted the Genari language and culture. They do not dwell underground, preferring to build upon terraces carved from the mountainside. The Sudrik shave their beards in elaborate patterns, keeping them short with the females being completely clean-shaven. Called Imperial Dwarves because they have abandoned their ancient dwarven traditions, other Stonefolk barely regard them as the same race at all, considering them a nation of traitors and degenerates. D&D 5E Statistics * Ability Score Increase: +2 Con, +1 Int * Size: Medium * Speed: 25 feet. You speed is not slowed down by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision: 60 feet * Dwarven Resilience: Sudrik gain advantage on saving throws against poison, and have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training: Proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer and warhammer. * Tool Proficiency: Sudrik gain proficiency with one set of tools (choose one) - Smith's tools, tinker's tools, or mason's tools. * Artificer's Lore: '''Whenever an Intelligence (History) check is made related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, Sudrik are considered proficient in the History skill and add double their proficiency bonus to the check, instead of the normal proficiency bonus. * '''Master Craftsman: Sudrik are considered proficient with any weapon they personally crafted. * Languages: Dwarven, Genari Pathfinder Statistics * Type: Humanoid (Dwarf) * Size: Medium * Base Speed: 20 ft. * Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Con, +2 Wis, -2 Cha * Languages: Automatic - Dwarven, Genari; Bonus - Bankaru, Faltheran, al-Jharin, Elvish, Draconic, Giant Racial Traits: * Darkvision 60 Feet - Sudrik can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Healthy - Sudrik gain a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves against disease and poison, including magical diseases. * Master Tinker - Sudrik gain a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. Sudrik are also considered proficient in any weapon they have personally crafted. * Mountain-Born - Sudrik gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks made to cross narrow ledges and on saving throws against altitude fatigue and sickness. * Mountaineer - Sudrik are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb checks or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. * Slow and Steady - Sudrik are never encumbered or slowed down by their armor. * Stability - Sudrik gain a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush and trip attempts while standing their ground. * Stubborn - Sudrik gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if they fail such a save, they receive another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. Category:Races Category:Dwarves